True blooded originals
by banterklausiscomingtotown
Summary: A story of how the originals are transported into another world aka the true blood world
1. Chapter 1

True blooded originals

Disclaimer: This is basically a crossover between the originals in season 3 of the vampire diaries where they are transported into an alternative universe aka the true blood universe.

The pairings in this crossover will be Elijah and Sookie, Kol and Pam Klaus and Jessica and Rebecca and Eric.

Chapter 1 The beginning

"Oh come on we need to do this or else that hunter will kill us Nik"

"No Kol we are not risking our lives for something so foolish we evaded Mikael for a 1000 years we can evade Alaric for a few decades"

Elijah walks into the room

"I agree with Kol Alaric has a stake that cannot be destroyed and he has no weakness so if this spell helps keep our family safe then we do it"

"And do pray tell who is going to do this spell it takes strong magic and there is no witch that could harness this much power" Klaus asks

"Well the Bonnie lass has agreed to help us speaking of the devil"

Bonnie enters the room with Rebekah

"I can do the spell you'll be sent to another realm where everything is different but keep these necklaces with you and when Alaric is dead you will be returned"

"Well then it is settled let us proceed" said Elijah

Bonnie starts chanting and the Original siblings feel a force and then there is a light that envelops everything and then they are no longer there.

Bon Temps

The originals arrive in the parallel world outside a bar in the middle of the night and Elijah spots a blonde girl who looked like she could be a Greek Goddess and she approaches them.

"Hey can I help you come inside"

Sookie could tell that these people were vampires but something about them was different especially the one with dirty blonde hair she could not lie to herself they all looked hot in their own ways but the vampire she was instantly attracted to was the one that aristocratic features he was the most stunning man she had ever laid eyes upon sure Eric and Bill were hot but this man he was a sight to behold the way he carried himself and the way those chocolate brown eyes looked at her in a heartfelt way not in a lustful way it made her heart beat faster and faster .

Elijah spoke " Yes I believe we could do with a drink inside this wonderful establishment"

Sookie laughed "You're the only person who has even called this place an establishment come on inside vampires"

The originals were taken aback how did she know?

The originals entered the diner and there was a man who was wearing a checkered shirt and a dark skinned beauty.

"Hey Sookie who are these fine looking men"

"And lady" Rebekah interrupted

"Oh Tara these people are vampires I found"

"It's a pleasure to meet you darling i'm Kol"

"Oh hey i'm Tara" Tara didn't notice it but she was blushing

"So do you lot want some blood?" sookie asked

"Yes love that would be marvellous" Klaus answered

"Sorry I didn't catch your names" Sookie said

"I'm Elijah and these are my siblings Rebekah Kol and Niklaus"

"You can call me Klaus Niklaus is way too formal"

"Right and who sired you if you don't mind me asking" sookie asked

"We have never been sired we are the Originals the first vampires in existence in our world however in this world i'm guessing things are different in terms of the supernatural" Elijah answered.

Sookie was taken aback so these vampires came from a different world how was that possible?

Elijah was looking at the stunning woman before him he could see that she was marveled at the information he had given her but there was something more there was something about her she was unique special something he had never encountered before Sookie broke his thoughts when she said "prove it, prove to me that you're not lying"

Kol showed he his vampiric face and ran to one of the waitresses and compelled her to allow him to feed of her. Sooke watched him shocked by what she had witnessed so it was true they were

"Okay I believe you but you should go the sun's coming up I wouldn't want you to burn to death" sookie stated

"We cannot be killed the sun doesn't affect us neither does any weapon we are truly immortal" stated Klaus

"I believe what my Nik is trying to say is that you don't have to worry about us we'll be here for a couple of years and then we'll be off don't worry about it"

Sookie thought about what she should do then she had a lightbulb moment

"Let's go to Fangtasia you can feed properly there and you can meet Eric he'll be able to help us with this even if he is an arrogant stuck up swedish dick"

Elijah smirked at her choice of language and said "yes we'll vamp speed there" Elijah quickly picked up Sookie and gave her a smile she smiled back at him. "Don't move your head i'd hate it if it snapped off"

"Right" Sookie replied and in a flash they were all gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The clash

The Mikaelsons and Sookie arrived inside a club it was gothic and the place smelt of blood sweat and sex Klaus Kol and Rebekah fit right it however Elijah in his immaculate Armani suit with not a single hair out of place. Sookie took them to a tall man with normanic features piercing blue eyes golden hair and pale skin he epitomized a viking.

"Well well well Sokkie what bring you here and who are they?" Eric asked fascinated at the vampires that Sookie had brought along, his eyes caught a Blonde woman her ocean blue eyes truly mesmerising her plump luscious red lips her soft glowing lightly tanned skin her body that looked like it should have belonged to Athena, she was a sight to behold.

"Look Eric we need to talk in private get Bill Jessica and Pam"

"As you wish your highness" Rebekah smirked at what the handsome man had to say.

A few minutes later the Mikaelsons Sookie Eric Bill Jessica and Pam were in the back of the club and Sookie and the originals had explained what had happened and who they were.

"Any questions darlings?" Kol asked amused at the faces before him.

"So you get to walk in sunlight and a stake to the heart can't kill you?"

"Yes and oh I forgot i'm not just an original i'm a hybrid half vampire half wolf my bite can kill any ordinary vampire and the only cure to a wolf bite is my blood"

Klaus saw a young vampire with innocent round eyes and crimson red hair she was staring right at him in awe he felt something with her she was so different so light so human.

"Well I suggest we all get a drink and by that I mean fresh blood it feels like ages since i've last had blood i'm parched" Rebekah stated

"Well allow me princess i'll get you a drink" Eric confidently said.

"Yes Rebekah is right we should try and socialise while we are here oh and one more thing if this information is leaked from this room then believe me I will gladly end all your existences before tea time. Do you understand me?"

"Yes as I actually value my existence trust me none of us will say anything" said Pam

"Well darling we could just compel you to not tell anyone" Kol said seductively

"No Kol no compelling these people have not violated our trust yet but if they do then heads will roll"

Everyone went to the bar first Rebekah and Eric then Bill who went home then Kol and Pam then Jessica and Klaus and only Elijah and Sookie remained.

"Do you not want a drink" Sookie asked puzzled

"Unlike my siblings I spent centuries focusing on controlling my bloodlust I rarely need blood once a month if that I hate feeding on humans, while other vampires see them as food I see them as innocent pure full of light and goodness, something I see that you have in abundance" Elijah replied. Sookie blushed this was the first time in a long time that anyone had complimented her without wanting her blood or wanting to fuck her. She could see his morality and his nobility while other vampires were made from anger or fear or lust this one vampire was different from the rest he was made out of pure goodness he was perfect, she thought to herself.

Oven in the bar Rebekah was talking to Eric. "So Eric you're the sheriff right?"

"Yes I am Underbar"

"Well Stillig what would happen if I ripped out your spine and you died who'd be the sheriff then?"

"As much as I'd love for you to rip out my spine I would simply be replaced by the vampire authority"

"Interesting" Rebekah replied.

"So Kol you must have been with a few women in your time i'm guessing a face like that would make most women's panties come off instantly" Pam said seductively

"I've had over a million women and yes there panties would fall right off would yours?" Kol asked.

"It depends on what your packing sweetheart"

"Oh trust me it is spectacular come on let's get out of here and i'll show you how spectacular"

"Well i've got nothing better to do"

" So it must be pretty awesome being indestructible and doing whatever you want" Jessica stated. Klaus gave her a smirk and Jessica saw his dimples she wanted to lick them God he why did the most dangerous man she's ever met have to be so fucking hot. Sure Jase was fit but Klaus was amazing he looked like an angel but when he gave that smirk you could see the devil in disguise.

"It has it's benefits but to be truthful being immortal can get quite tiring and not having a companion with me it can get lonely". Jessica felt sympathy towards him and God that british accent his voice was like velvet and silk he made her wet by just speaking.

"Well when you're in my world you can have me as your companion if you wouldn't mind being stuck with boring old Jess.

"You're not boring Jessica, I came into a new world and the only thing that has caught my attention is you you're not boring you're extraordinary, and don't let anyone else tell you other wise"

I drunk vampire came and started toucking Jessica Klaus grew angry and annoyed so he grabbed the vampire by the neck and pulled off his head.

Everyone in the bar looked at him shocked and now Eric had a serious problem

"What has the half breed bastard done now?" Kol said sauntering in watching as he could feel the tension in the room.

"Nik what have you done"

"I ripped off that idiots head "

"what like this" Kol replies and in an instance ripped out the spine of 6 vampires in a row.

Now Eric had an even more serious problem.


End file.
